Polymers are increasingly used in different demanding applications. At the same time there is a continuous seek for tailored polymers which meet the requirements of these applications. The demands can be challenging, since many polymer properties are directly or indirectly interrelated. For instance, it has been problematic to develop polymers with the combination of low stiffness together with high melting temperature. E.g. EP 991 719 of the Applicant discloses propylene polymers having tensile modulus of 420 MPa or less. However, there is still need to control or to improve the thermal behaviour of the polymer together with the low stiffness.